Clace fanfic
by sianyyyhoward
Summary: I'm not good at summaries and this is my first fanfic if you want to be beta go ahead I would love to see what others can do


**This is my first fanfic. please add to it or correct it if needed. This is a story of all the shadowhunters cast and they are all human. Johnathon is the protective brother and clary has health issues that she struggles with.I am sorry if this offends anyone that is not my intent**

**disclaimer I do not own the mortal instruments they all belong to Cassandra Claire**

**Chapter 1 : A new beginning**

Since as long as Clary can remember, her and her brother Jonathon have moved to a different foster home every 3 weeks, this only happens because Jonathon doesn't let anyone look after his little sister or help with the health problems she suffers with. However, this time, Clary knows that today will be the day that everything changes.

In just a short amount of time a family called the Lightwoods rung up social services and offered to adopt Clary, they couldn't take Jonathon as he was already 18 years old and had found an apartment. Clary however, despite her height was only 16 years old meaning she had to stay in the care system.

Clary had always been different with her fiery red hair and emerald green eyes, but when she was ten, she was diagnosed with an acute heart disfunction and was in need of constent care; she also had autism which meant she could have random outbursts of anger, which is why her big brother was always with her because he was the only one that could keep her happy.

"Jon, I don't want you to leave, what shall I do if I get mad the Lightwoods for no reason" Clary said, as she was so scared to be on her own

"Listen to me Clare bear, you'll be fine, all you have to do is ask to ring me and I'll answer as soon as I can, remember what mum and dad would say if they were still here" replied Jon, as sympathetically as he could." They always said to have courage and be kind" she said calming down only a little.

When Clary was only 6 years old her mum and dad had died in a plane crash, the officer who was on the scene couldn't explain how it happened especially to Jonathon who at the time was 8 years old, but for him, he was always understanding so he knew what was being said. That was when social services had got involved and got them to where they are now.

They were standing outside of a huge house with a family waiting to greet them at the door."Hello Clarissa, I hope you enjoy staying with us" said the women who had dark raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes." Maryse, social services said she doesn't like being called Clarissa, I'm Robert Lightwood by the way" said the man who went by Robert.

"It's ok Mr lightwood, I hope you don't mind but can I stay with my sister for a week, so as I know that she will be ok" replied Jonathon.

"Of course, I understand the protective brother instinct, but please call us Robert and Maryse, we hate being formal." Robert replied, in a way Clary had never seen since she was 6 years old.

"Now we shall take you on a tour of the house, but first... children I need you all to come downstairs for a second" shouted Maryse which made Clary flinch a little, and of course Jonathon noticed and checked the time on his phone.

"Hey Clare bear, it's time to take your medication" he said, Clary hated doing this in front of people, but she knew it had to be done. After she took her medication 4 people came down the stairs.

"Mom, what is it? and who are they?" the raven haired boy said.

"Alec, this is Clary and Jonathon Morgenstern, Clary is going to be living with us, Jonathon will be staying for a little while to help Clary settle, also to help us to look after her" Maryse explained.

"Your kidding, she's 16 years old, she should be able to look after herself" Alex replied.

"Really..." here comes angry Clary "I may be sixteen, but I have other things that I can't handle by myself -" clary was interrupted by Jon, because he knew where this was going.

"Sorry everyone, Alec, Clary is autistic and has a heart disfunction, meaning she will get angry at the smallest things." Jon explained.

"Oh sorry, um I'm sorry Clary, here I'll show you around... Oh and by the way this is Isabelle, my little sister, Max the youngest and Jace Herondale our adoptive brother." Alec said.

"That's ok, it's nice meeting you all, but I have to rest my..." just then Clary fainted and everyone rushed to see is she was ok and Jonathon caught her just as her head was about to hit the floor.

**_there you go my first fanfic hope it's ok remember it is my first one I have ever done let me know what you all think_**


End file.
